(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a golfing accessory that may be mounted to a golf car to provide convenience to the golfer and added functionality to the golf car. Specifically, the invention pertains to an improved design for a golfing accessory in the form of a container for a golf car which mounts to the golf car in a convenient location that does not detract from the overall visual appearance of the golf car. The container, which may be used as a divot mix container or a beverage cooler among other uses, is adapted to allow one or more other type of golfing accessories, such as ball washers, club washers, etc., to be mounted to the container to further increase the functionality of the golf car and convenience for the golfer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Golf cars have been equipped with various devices to hold and store a golfer's personal belongings and other items that a golfer may desire during the course of playing a round of golf. For example, these devices may include golf tee holders, golf ball holders, score card clips and various other baskets and containers to hold and store beverages, sweaters, and drinks. One such device that has been found to be a convenient item to place in a golf car is a divot mix container which is used to refill a divot hole with divot mix after a golfer takes a divot with his or her shot. One specific type of divot mix container has been disclosed in the inventor's previous patents and patent applications, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. D463,225 and D463,226; and Patent Applications US-2002/0041106-A1; US-2002/0027373-A1; and US-2002/033402-A1, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Devices of the type shown in these references have proven very useful because they are portable and releasably mounted to the golf car in convenient places so that they are readily accessible making them more apt to being used by the golfer. The devices of the type shown in these references serve three important functions: providing convenience to the golfer, added functionality to the golf car and providing a golf course with a means to assist in the maintenance of the golf course.